On Beauty and Love
by desert mist
Summary: COMPLETED!!!! harry/ginny, a story that dwells on obstacles overcome, problems solved, and answers found...JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters in here… : )

****A/N: this is the all new and revised first chapter, I put more stuff just to make it longer.

hope you like it. takes place in ginny's 5th year and harry's 6th, enjoy!

****

On Beauty and Love

PROLOGUE  
  
Ginny Weasley dragged herself through the dark halls, every single part of her body screaming in pain as she silently cursed the only person who would make her suffer this much on detention. 

"Stupid………..asshole……… Snape……….." she groaned weakly "……..…letting all of the slytherins go……….… leaving _me_ with all the work…………" she then spotted a lavatory and went in with slumped shoulders.

When she got inside she made a run for the cubicle, and vomited. She carried the foul smell of the dungeons with her, and all the dirt on her body would have made her a fair camouflage on the its begrimed walls. When she finished regurgitating, she sighed, disgusted with herself. She lifted herself up and brought her body out of the cubicle. 

She approached the sink and rested her weight against her hands that held on to the marble for support. She looked up at the mirror, and frowned at what it displayed.

Her hair that was usually so bright because of the flashy red hue, now looked stagnant, like the sunset that faded into the dark clouds of dusk… and her eyes, those chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to have an infinite supply of mirth, now only displayed dullness. Her face, which used to resemble porcelain that didn't have the slightest hint of flaw, is now full of it. 

Dirt.

Filth.

Ugliness.

She felt loathsome. 

Just then she heard the door quietly creak open. She snapped her head to where the sound came from and was startled to see nothing. She stared at the emptiness of the space and furrowed her brows. There was nothing there, and after convincing herself of it, she turned back to her reflection.

She gasped as she felt two arms slide around her waist. 

"What the-?" She looked down to her waist and, again, saw nothing. Confusion drew upon her as she tried not to panic. Then it hit her, there was only one person who could, and would, do this to her. 

"Harry" She said, a hint of relief in her voice.

A low chuckle was heard before Harry Potter's head and body emerged from his invisibility cloak. "Who else?" He said, resting his chin on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

"Harry, don't come too near me," she warned, although not fully meaning it. She _did_ want him near her. "I…I stink" she said truthfully.

"You do," Harry said teasingly "but I still can't keep my hands off you"

Ginny smiled as she looked back at the mirror, eyes fixed on the boy behind her. The boy, or rather, man who she loved, and in turn loved her back. It had been a year since Harry and she started a relationship more than friends. And a wonderful year that was. Every single moment of it was treasured, and it surprised Ginny that they had gone this far. What even amazed her more was that he never ceases to make her happy like no one else can. And up to now she loves him as much as on the very moment she saw him, the very first moment she realized that she loved him.

She lay her head back, letting it fall securely on Harry's left shoulder. 

" I love you" she whispered softly, but meaning it with every part of her entirety. 

"I love you too.." Harry whispered with equal affection. He looked down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. He smiled, admiring her most alluring features as she slept.

__

'Funny' he thought '_She's dirty, and she smells bad…. But she still looks as beautiful as I have ever seen her. _

Maybe that's what love does… it takes away all the dirt, all the filth, all the blemishes…. until all that's left is beauty.

And that's all you are, Ginny…

Beauty.

And I can ask of nothing more from you.'

With that, he swept her off the floor and started carrying her back to the Gryffindor common room…

*******************************************************************************

Ginny woke up to the rays of sunlight piercing through the clouds, as if signaling a brand new day. She covered her eyes with both her hands, bringing the darkness back to her vision. She didn't want to do anything but lay in bed all day, and carelessly let time pass her by.

Her whole body was sore, and she tried recalling why.

Then she smiled.

Harry. He had probably brought her back to her room last night, after all the suffering she had gone through at detention. 

Harry…

Suddenly she felt as if she wanted to get up, and embrace the new day that presented itself in front of her. 

Harry… she thought as she lay in bed

You're the reason I get up every morning, The reason that I do what I do...

The reason that I live. 

I used to think of everyday as just another problem to solve, a routine of events that mean 

nothing…

Till I met you.

When you came into my life, the days became worthwhile, as if I was important and needed…

Loved.

Now, the days are not problems anymore

They are gifts… 

And I'll cherish each one…

Because you are in them.

With that thought in mind, Ginny uncovered her eyes and let them marvel at the sunlight, a simple pleasure of the new day that she has been given . 

****A/N: am I being too mushy here? ahahahaha…. anyway, on with the story!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stopped by the lake and watched its placid waters, hands in his pocket. It was so early in the morning, but he had always liked strolling along the school at this time, simply enjoying the calm atmosphere of the start of a fresh new day. 

"Hey" a voice said from behind

Harry smiled. He needn't turn around to see who it was. 

"Hey Gin" he replied

Ginny knew this was exactly where he would be. She approached Harry and stood alongside of him. He put his arm around her, as if it was a reflex.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, although completely knowing his answer.

"Nothing…" He had a faraway look in his eyes.

"You always come here, There must be a reason, so what is it?" Ginny persisted

"I just like it" He answered flatly

"That's it? You just like it?" She said, not content with the facile answer 

"Yeah. I just like it. Whoever said there has to be reason for everything?" He asked, turning his head down to look at her.

"Well…" 

"You love me don't you?" he asked out of the blue

"O-of course!" she answered, startled by his sudden inquiry

"Do you need a reason to love me?"

"No…" she said, her voice drifting off

"Well, that's just the way I feel about my morning walks…the way I feel about you." 

Ginny was left with no words. He was right once again. 

I don't need a reason to love you…

Because it's probably the easiest thing to do 

Ginny could do nothing more but smile at the man beside her. He looked back at her with those emerald green eyes that had always caught her own.

She gently held his cheek and slowly brought him to her. She felt her heart race, and her surroundings were nothing more than a blur. Now only what existed was Harry. Everything seemed to have no meaning, and all she knew at that particular moment was that she loved him.

And that was enough.

Their lips met… and everything was right.

****A/N: this is the only prologue, but I still hope you liked it. 

oh, and PLEASE review… I really, really, really want to hear from you, and know what you think about my story… I'd appreciate it a lot. Thanks!

And please wait for the next chappies as well… I have a plot, you know…. : )


	2. Chapter 1: Winter Heat

Same disclaimers apply, I own no one. : )

****A/N: hello! I just want to thank all those who reviewed my first chapter. Thanks for being nice enough to take some time to read my story. This is my very first fic, and you guys really encouraged me to write more. Again, thanks a lot! and I hope you wont stop reading and reviewing… : )

Chapter 1: Winter Heat

The cool air embraced the atmosphere of Hogwarts, beckoning the beginning of winter. Excitement was once again impelling in everyone, making the ambience much more cheerful. The Great Hall was filled with the sound of wizards and witches' voices, each seeming to have a story of its own to tell.

Amidst the great mass of students, the flaming red hair of a certain Weasley stood out among the rest.

"So are you staying here for Christmas?" Ginny asked her companion

"Yes, since my parents are off to America to visit my uncle, I decided to stay here" Hermione replied before taking a sip from her goblet.

"I see..."

A sudden hush came upon the Great Hall as the headmaster Dumbledore stood up and started to speak.

"Good evening to all of you. I would just like to announce that in preparation for the Christmas Holiday, the school will be conducting a Yule Ball this year." 

The headmaster paused to let the eager whispers die down before speaking once again.

"As I was saying, the Yule Ball shall be held on Christmas Eve. All must be wearing dress robes for this occasion, and must also come with a partner. Further details shall be made known to you by your House Heads"

As Dumbledore ended his announcement, Ginny looked across the table. A grinning Harry Potter looked back. She repaid it with a grin of her own. But further behind Harry, another pair of eyes caught her attention. 

A pair of gray eyes owned by Draco Malfoy. 

He looked away almost as soon as their eyes met. She frowned. Draco was looking at her with an expression that she was unable to define. She suspected that he had been staring at her before that… but why would he?

She shook the thought away and averted her eyes back to Harry. He was looking at her with a confused face. 

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously

"N-nothing…nothing at all" she replied with a warm smile.

*************************************************************************************************************

"So who are you going with to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked in a tone of false curiosity. 

He and Ginny were both staying up late, cramming for projects due the next day. After the long speech about responsibility given by Hermione addressed to both of them, they were finally left alone in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hmmmm…let me think…maybe Seamus would like to go with me" Ginny answered with a smile and continued writing.

"Oh really?…" Harry said in the same voice he used a while ago. He got up and approached her. Ginny continued writing and pretended not to notice. He stood behind her chair and gathered all her hair that fell freely in various directions. She still continued writing and pretended not to notice, though it was beginning to become very hard to do so. 

He bent down and whispered in her ear "You won't have as much fun as you deserve with him, you know." 

Ginny continued to write meaningless words. She was close to losing control. But she reminded herself that she couldn't. She couldn't lose to him again. 

Oh bloody hell! he's doing it again…that voice…and he's so close…

He started planting soft kisses on her neck that sent shivers up and down her spine.

No. No. No. 

His breath was hot against her skin. Her breathing became rapid. She couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her quill and turned to him. He smiled that mischievous smile of his. The smile of victory.

Not so fast…

She placed her hand on his nape and brought him to her, kissing him ever so softly on the two corners of his lips, teasing him. Harry leaned closer, wanting more. Ginny, in turn, did the same.

But right before their lips met, she abruptly stood up and stated "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harry." And casually walked up the girls dormitory. 

Harry was left speechless, in the midst of utter daze.

Victory is mine 

Ginny smiled, satisfied with her triumph.

****A/N: that's it for now… it was shorter than the prologue…but hope you liked it. I want to continue but I'm really sleepy and I'll probably just save all my other ideas for the next chappies. Pls review! Thanks!!!! : )


	3. Chapter 2: Confession

Same disclaimers apply!!!

A/N: hello! Thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter. And when I said thanks to all who reviewed my first chapter in my last chapter, I meant thanks to all who reviewed my prologue. This is getting confusing, so I'll just say THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEWED!!! And please keep on doing so… : )

Chapter 2: Confession 

Ginny ran her fingers through her hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was Divination. The most boring class there is. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, as she fought the urge to fall into deep slumber. She looked around. Her surroundings were that of the usual, students being bored out of their wits, just like she was. She sighed, and tried to listen to whatever Professor Trelawney was babbling on about. She seemed to be reading the future of some of the students… 

"Ginny Weasley!" 

Ginny shot up, her eyes wide. "Y-yes?"

"I sense your aura…"

Professor Trelawney made her way towards a confused Ginny. And when she did, she placed her hand on the student's forehead.

"your future is clear…." The divination teacher stated. Ginny could only look up in disarray.

"Your heart…" She went on "…shall batter, the result of a fortuitous kiss. An adversary will mend… but never replace. Destiny may help…but choice shall decide… the fate of your soul's providence" she finished as she took away her hand from Ginny's forehead.

Ginny frowned as the professor walked back to the front of the class. She pondered on what Trelawney had said. 

A hint of fear came upon her. Trelawney had said something about her heart. And that it shall batter. She seemed awfully serious…

Ginny shook her head, dismissing the thoughts. Harry and Ron often talked about the Divination teacher, and they said that she barely has any real premonitions. After finally assuring herself that the professor couldn't have been speaking of the truth, Ginny felt relieved and looked down at her parchment which consisted of all the days long assignments.

***************************************************************************************************************

Ginny walked in the dark corridors, looking around constantly. It was very late at night, she had just finished all her research in the library and is now heading back to the Gryffindor common room. She had the strange feeling that someone was following her, and a voice behind her confirmed it.

"Hey Weasley"

Ginny jumped up in shock and looked to where the voice came from. Her eyes met with the cold ones of a tall blonde Slytherin.

"Malfoy?! What in bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked, exasperated.

"Come with me" he answered in a calm way

"Why would I want to come with _you?_" she asked, beginning to feel uneasy

"I have something to tell you" he said in the same manner as a while ago

"Can't you just say it here?" she inquired

"No"

Ginny gulped. Where would Malfoy take her? Her curiosity was building up, and she wanted to know whatever it was that Malfoy was to say if she came. He had been acting strange lately, and she had been receiving unusual glances from him, she wanted to know the reason for this. 

She looked around to see if there was anyone else around before saying "You…you won't do anything, er…bad… if I come with you?"

"I won't" 

She sighed, she somehow knew that she would regret it if she came with her boyfriend's archenemy, but her curiosity would have killed her if she didn't. And so her reply came.

"Fine"

*************************************************************************************************************

Malfoy took her to a deserted classroom that she had never been to before. Ginny looked in the vicinity and shivered. She felt very uncomfortable and to add to her dismay, the slight darkness made the atmosphere eerie.

"Okay Malfoy, we're here. So tell me whatever you want to tell me." She said, wanting to get out of the place as fast as she could.

"Please sit down." He gestured to a chair. 

"No, Malfoy. I do not want to sit down. I do not want to be here. All I want to do is get out of this place. So just say what you have to say."

"Fine then, Weasley" He stood up from where he was sitting and approached Ginny. "I'll go straight to the point."

"Good" she affirmed apathetically

"I love you"

A/N: Haha! A cliffhanger! You're gonna have to wait for the next chapter, and read it! *laughs evilly* bwahahahaha- *chokes* excuse me. 

But seriously, did you like it? pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssseeeee review! Thanks!!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Enemy?

Same disclaimers apply!

A/N: hello! Here 5 things I'd like you to know:

this is my first fic this is still H/G this was actually supposed to be a 1 chapter story only, but then some people expected more so I decided to carry on, since I came up with a plot already I am determined to finish this fic so please keep on reading and checking if I've updated even if I take very long… : ) And I love all of you who read and reviewed! ^.^ 

Chapter 3: Enemy?

"What?!" Ginny shrieked, not at all believing what she had heard. "Is this a joke?! a-an idiotic joke that you think I'd fall for?!"

"No, Ginny" he answered soberly, not seeming to notice that he had said her name, her real name, for the first time "this is not a joke. Do I look I'm about to crack up anytime now?"

Draco sounded awfully serious

"B-but…y-you and…" Ginny closed her eyes as she tried to put all her mixed up thoughts into phrase. She looked down at the floor, incapable looking straight into Draco's eyes, and enounced firmly "You cannot love me. I'm a Gryffindor. You're a Slytherin. I'm a Weasley. And you…you're a Malfoy. And besides, I…I already love-"

"Look…" Draco started, cutting her off "I said I love you, and I'm very serious about that. But I never said that you had to love me back." Ginny looked up at him slowly "I just wanted to let you know how I feel, because…because it's killing me and I couldn't hide it anymore.

"I know I may never have you. But…if ever, if ever you need me for whatever reason… I will not turn my back on you"

Ginny's stomach sank at the statement given by Draco. A very serious statement given out by Draco. 

She looked down again, not knowing the least what to do at that very moment. It seemed like it was just yesterday when Draco used to insult her almost endlessly, not seeming to care at all about her feelings. 

But now here he was, confessing his love for her. It was almost unbelievable. She thought that Draco had not ever loved anyone before…

Maybe he hadn't.

What if Ginny was the only person he had learned to love? 

Pity. That was all Ginny had for Draco. And she almost felt guilty. Guilty for turning down his love. Guilty for not even giving him a chance.

But then how could she? There was Harry…

"Would you like to go back now?" Draco's voice sounded, breaking the silence. Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts, and quickly brought her head up to face him once again.

"What?" 

"I said, would you like to go back now?" he repeated calmly

"How can you remain like that?" Ginny wondered out loud

"Like what?" 

"How can you stay so calm? So…_composed _after all that you just said?" Ginny inquired

"I knew what was to come" He said flatly

But Ginny understood. 

He knew that he'd be turned down. He knew of the pain that was to come. And he was prepared.

"Yes…" Ginny did something she thought she'd never do; she smiled sincerely at him. "I can manage to go back on my own…"

And she left. Leaving Draco in the darkness that he was so used to.

He watched the door that she had passed through and stood still in the hub of thought.

__

I told myself a million times…

She can never love me.

I was ready for it.

And yet it still pierced through the shield that I had built for myself.

The pain has taken over me again

A/N: Sorry if this one's really short (like my other previous chapters) but I really want each of my chappies to have a significant meaning…so please forgive me!

And pleeeeeeaaaaase review! Thanks a lot!!! 


	5. Chapter 4: Promises

Same disclaimers apply!

***A/N: hello! Have fun reading and please don't forget to review! : )

Chapter 4: Promises

Ginny lay in bed, eyes still open. Sleep was right at her hands, and she wanted to give in to it, but somehow her mind would not rest. It was filled with confused thoughts running around her mind like swarm of bees that would not cease to buzz. It was annoying her to the point of getting up and banging her head on the wall, thinking that maybe that would solve her problem. But she had more sense than that. Instead, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. It was dim, with only the faint beacon of the moon serving as light to the room. There were other beds, with students sleeping serenely. Obscure jealousy creeped over Ginny as she watched them.

"Since when did getting some sleep become so hard?!" she whispered angrily at herself

She knew exactly why, though. Draco had confessed his feelings for her earlier that night. Feelings that involved love. 

Frustrated, Ginny got up from her bed and walked quietly outside. She meandered down the stairs expecting the common room to be deserted. But upon reaching there, she found she was wrong. 

A person was sitting by the fireplace and reading a book. And of all the people that could've been there at that moment, it just had to be him.

"Harry??" she said in a tone of surprise

He turned to her and seemed to be in the same state as she was. "Ginny? Why are you up at this late hour?" He asked curiously

Ginny didn't know what to say. Would she tell him about the recent events that took place? If she did, then he might overact…

She decided to let it wait. That would only be practical and it would only be kept secret to avoid trouble, she thought.

"I just couldn't sleep, that's all…" It hurt to keep something from him, for they had always been telling each other practically everything, but she reminded herself that it was only for the good of all of them. "…how about you? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same. I was waiting for you a while ago, but you took so long so I decided to go up. But then I couldn't get myself to sleep… so here I am"

Ginny approached him and sat on his lap, being that there was no space on the chair he was on. She put her arm around his neck, while he put his around her waist. 

"What's that you were reading?" she inquired 

"Oh, this…" He said, lifting up the book that he had set aside when Ginny came. "I had nothing else to do so I just did some advanced reading for tomorrow"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You? Advanced reading? I fear that Hermione might be giving you too much of her studious influences" she teased

"You think so?" he said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, I think that you have become rather-" she was cut off by his lips being pressed gently upon hers.

Ginny closed her eyes and let herself fall into the light feeling that Harry had always given her. All her worries, anxieties, and uneasiness dispersed into that kiss. She felt as if she could stay like this with him forever, with nothing more than love as her only emotion.

When their lips parted, Harry gazed at Ginny, whose eyes still remained closed. 

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" He whispered

She opened her eyes and smiled. "A million times, Harry. Even when I feel like the ugliest creature ever created, you still see me as beautiful. Even when I lose faith in myself, you still keep believing in me. Even when the whole world seems to be against me, you still love me…"

She paused, taking his hand in hers. "Now its my turn, Harry. I love you. With all that I am, with all that I'll ever be. Whatever happens…wherever we go…no matter how hard the obstacles may be… I will love you."

Harry stared at her, with utmost joy on his face. The words sank deep into his soul, words that could have made him survive the hardest of hardships. Nothing compares to that. 

He took her in his arms, taking her into a warm embrace. Ginny returned the gesture and rested her head on his chest. 

They fell asleep in each others comfort that night, promises carved in both their hearts.

***A/N: Too short? Well I'm sorry if it is, but I don't take too long to update, do I? So just please bear with my ever-so-short-chapters, ok? 

Oh, and I've decided to wait till I get…hmmm, let me see….40 reviews? Yes! I will not post my next chapter until I get 40 reviews. I'm really sorry for doing this, but it's the only way to find out if people are actually reading my fic… so just **PLEASE **review after you have read, ok? It can't be that hard… : ) thank you!

And once again, thanks to all who have read and reviewed this already. Please don't stop… Thanks!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Friends

Same disclaimers apply!!!

***A/N: oh silly little me…so it seems that I have already reached 40 reviews even before I posted the last chapter…hehehe…well can you blame me? The review thingy said I only had 31! But then when I checked again it said I had 41! Then I counted it…and my mathematical abilities stated I had more…oh I am so confused!!!

Anyway, before I lose my head, here is the 5th chapter! Hope you like it! And of course…how can I forget this oh-so-repetitive line of mine: Please don't forget to review! And thanks to all who already read and reviewed the previous chappies! ^.^

Chapter 5: Friends 

The wind blew fiercely against him, and his figure was nothing more than a flash. His broom is now at full speed. He had to catch up with her. She had the quaffle, and he needed it. He lunged forward, urging his broom to go even faster. Soon he was in the same pace as her.

She saw the goalposts. They were near. Near enough to make her take a risk. She threw the quaffle towards the ringed posts. It was going to go in… but then a hand blocked it.

He stole the quaffle, and holding it tight, he raced to the other end of the field. When he did, he threw the quaffle with all his might, and in it went through the ring of the highest post.

"GOAL!!!" Harry yelled triumphantly flying to his companion

"Good one, Harry" Cho Chang commented as they flew down towards the ground together. 

"You did well too, you know" Harry said while getting off his broom

"Yes. I did so well that I lost" Cho said sarcastically as she got off her own "You're getting better and better everyday, I don't know if I'll ever catch up with you"

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who taught me all those tricks!" Harry laughed

"But that doesn't make me better than you. Students can excel more than their teachers…" Cho stated

"Well, to me you're still great" 

Harry's complement made Cho's cheeks stained with a faint shade of red. To hide it, Cho turned her back and said "We'd better get back, my friends are waiting for me"

"You go ahead. I'll stay here for a little while longer" Harry said 

"Suit yourself" She walked back towards the castle and was soon out of sight.

Harry sat down on one of the bleachers and sighed. That was his afternoon exercise. He had them once in a while with Cho. She had been a very good friend to him since Cedric's death. They had been very close friends that Harry actually found the courage to tell her how he used to feel. Cho wasn't surprised. She said that she could read him like an open book. Cho insisted that they be friends and Harry was more than happy to agree. He was already starting to have feelings to Ginny at that time. He doesn't have those kind of feelings with Cho anymore, and that has done him a world of good. 

Harry looked over at the afternoon sky. The sun was beginning to set. The different shades of red clashed together in an amazingly grand way. He smiled as he watched the beauty set before his eyes. 

__

How can something so simple, be so magnificent?

*******************************************************************************

Ginny walked around the library, searching for a book they were assigned to read. "Now where is that?…" she eyed all the books on the shelf with her finger constantly tracing over them. She was continuously walking sideways, eyes completely focused on the large variety of books. Not noticing, she bumped into a body next to her. 

"Hey watch where you're-" her voice got caught in her throat. It was Draco.

"I'm sorry" He said casually and walked past her. 

Ginny stayed still and remained motionless. She took a deep breath and summoned all her courage before saying "Draco."

He turned back to her. She did the same and faced him. "I-if you want… we… we can be friends. I would really like that"

Draco smiled. "Sure, Weasley. He approached her and held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." Ginny smiled widely as she took his hand and shook it. 

"Oh and Draco… could you help me find this book?"

"Gladly"

***A/N: I am sorry if its short!!! But I need to put the next events into the next chapter! Please understand… I posted 2 chapters in one day, so I guess that's an excuse… : )

Oh and now I think I'll post my next chappie when I reach 55 reviews. Ok? 

So once again…**PLEASE **review!!! As I have said, it can't be that hard…

Thanks! Love you all!!! *mwah!*


	7. Chapter 6: Ambush

Same disclaimers apply

***A/N: Haha! I read my previous chappies and I noticed that I had a lot of mistakes (grammatically), so just forgive me for them… I'll fix them when I have time. But meanwhile…here's the 6th chapter.

Thanks for the reviews! I have reached 55! Oh, and I'm sorry if I disappointed some people by making Draco actually have feelings… but c'mon, let's face it! EVERYONE has feelings, right? And Draco is just one of them… : )

Chapter 6: Ambush 

Hermione hit Ron at the back oh his head with a book. A very heavy book at that. 

"Ouch!!! What in bloody hell was that for?!" Ron growled, massaging his aching head with his right hand and holding some kind of herb in the other.

"I told you a million times, Ron! You cannot apply Allspice to Oregano! That would only cause it to explode!!!" Hermione screamed at him

"Well maybe the reason I forgot is because of the billion times you hit me on the head with your gigantic books!" Ron countered, his voice getting louder

"No Ron! It's because of your stupidity!" Hermione rivaled 

"What?!?! Just because you bury your head in your beloved books and I don't makes me stupid?!" He snickered while shaking his head "You know why I don't spend more than half of my lifetime reading books? It's because I have friends! Lots of them! And all you have are these!" He grabbed one of her books from the table "These are what you count on when you need help! These are what you turn to when you're lost! Did it ever occur to you that books don't always have the answer?!" 

"So you're telling me that I have no friends?" Hermione's voice grew soft

"YES!" Ron shouted. He didn't seem to notice the decrease of volume in her voice.

Hermione's eyes started to water.

Ron was still raging with anger, but he noticed anyway. He cooled down and started "Hermione… I-I didn't mean-"

"So… you're… not my friend" Hermione said, turning her back at him

"I am! I-I just didn't know what I was saying…" He said in an audible whisper, approaching her and cleaved her shoulders, holding her very close. "I'm sorry"

From her couch in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny watched the couple with a smile. Not a couple, she thought, not _yet _at least. They were always like that. Fighting, then making up, then fighting once again, and then making up… It was obvious that they had more than just friendly feelings for each other. At times, Ginny just wanted to scream at both of them and teach them a lesson about honesty. But she told herself that she had to let them find out those feelings by themselves. 

"Hey Lovebirds!" Ginny liked teasing them though. They would both turn very red, and abruptly stand apart from each other. Then they start stuttering. Just like they're doing now.

"Wh-what?" Ron stammered

Ginny held back her giggle. She loved seeing her brother like this. "Have you seen Harry?" 

"No, haven't seen him since dinner" then his lips formed a nocuous grin, he couldn't let his younger sister get away with what she said so easily "I thought you had plans of going out tonight"

"And where would we go?" 

"I don't know… maybe that deserted muggle classroom at the third floor"

Ginny turned red. Very red. It was her turn to stutter.

"Wh-why would we want to go there?" 

"I know you've been there before, dear sister." 

Ginny's eyes widened. She pushed Ron into a corner, not wanting to gather attention.

"You- did you see?" she hissed

"Well, yes" Ron smiled, cocking an eyebrow

"I-it wasn't what it looked like!" she explained as if desperately

"Oh it looked pretty clear to us" Hermione smiled, standing beside Ron.

"You too?!" Ginny shrieked 

The two laughed out, and were soon holding on to each other for support. Ginny glared at them, making them hold back their laughter. 

"Sorry Gin… the door was open…and…" Ron engaged in another fit of laughter before finishing his sentence.

Ginny was very mad right now, the youngest Weasley was known to have the shortest temper. She was about to lose it. 

Then, as if light bulb has appeared above her head, her lips formed its own mischievous simper. 

"Wait a minute, I wonder what _you_ two were doing there… It was awfully late at night, and if I can remember clearly, it was _also_ a school night" Ginny put her forefinger on her chin, pretending to be thinking "Have you two gotten bored and coincidentally just bumped into each other in the middle of the night? That would be very unlikely, don't you think?" 

Ron and Hermione stopped laughing and once again, turned red. 

"Oh, I bet there's something more to that midnight stroll of yours…" she didn't let them speak "well I better be going now, I have to look for Harry. Tell him that I did if he comes back here, will you?" she requested as she turned her back on them and headed towards the portrait hole, leaving the two tomatoes with no words.

*******************************************************************************

Harry sped through the night, his hair being heaved by the cold rush of air. He loved the feeling of flying. It made him feel free, as if he could do anything he wanted, with no restrictions. His broom was running without hindrance, and he controlled it effortlessly. 

He made a spin that was done so smoothly, you would think the wind was of his control as well. Then abruptly stopped. There was someone in the field. The figure wasn't clear though, so he headed down to the grounds. His eyes came upon a woman.

"Cho! What are you doing here?" 

***A/N: Is this a cliffhanger? I don't know myself, but just wait for the next chappie ok? Oh and about the conversation of Ginny with her brother and Hermione, I was just showing that I am a R/HR person! Hehe… and the late night thing, Ginny and Harry sneaked out and did something embarrassing (I think I'll write that as a whole other story) … but I hope you understood it though… : ) and if you're wondering why the title of this chapter is ambush, it's because in the conversation, they were all ambushing each other…

And also, **PLEASE **review!!! I want to achieve 100 reviews for this fic… would you be so kind as to help me? Thanks!!! ; P 


	8. Chapter 7: Pain

Same disclaimers apply…

A/N: Hey! I have nothing to say! Just read and review, ok? (notice the rhyming? Hehehe)

Chapter 7: Pain

"Cho! What are you doing here?" 

The latter just smiled grimly, "Come here" 

Harry did as he was told. He approached her with a concerned look on his face "What are you doing here? It's really late…"

Cho slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and hovered above him so that her lips were just barely touching his ear. "Harry, can you do me favor?" she whispered softly. 

Harry's cheeks grew hot. This couldn't be Cho. He turned to his side to face her. And just then he smelled the strong scent of wine from her breath. 

She had been drinking.

He then said worriedly "Come on, Cho, I'll walk you back-" 

"kiss me" the soft words made Harry stop. It sounded almost desperate. Desperate to be loved. 

Harry somehow understood her pain. Cedric's death might have made her feel… alone.

"You don't know what you're saying. You've been drinking" he said, gently pushing her away. "Let's go, I'll-"

Before Harry could finish, Cho suddenly brought her hand to his neck and pulled him into a forceful kiss. Harry's eyes widened as Cho's fell closed. He wanted to push her away, this didn't feel right at all. But his whole body grew numb from the kiss, and Cho was holding him steadily, with no sign of letting go. 

He averted his eyes from her. And they fell upon a figure. A figure he knew all too well... 

It was the figure he dreaded most to see.

__

Oh God

He harshly pulled away from Cho and stared into the jarred face of the person. How was he to explain this? 

"Ginny…"

*******************************************************************************

__

Your heart shall batter, the result of a fortuitous kiss…

Ginny bluntly stood there gaping at the sight. Cho and Harry. Kissing. 

He pulled away when she saw her. A worried expression adhered on his face. 

"Ginny…" 

She shook her head as anger flooded her mind, drowning it into the dark pits of animosity. She then turned her head elsewhere. Anything would have been a better sight than what she had seen. 

Nothing seemed more practical than walking away, and she started doing so slowly. She felt as if her whole body had grown heavy, and it made moving the slightest inch difficult. 

She could hear Harry's footsteps speedily moving closer. When he caught up to her, he got of hold her wrist.

"Ginny, I can explain" 

Before she could stop herself, her free hand came into contact with his cheek. Hard. 

She slapped him with all the fury she had. For it was far too fractious to hide as sheer thought, and far too intense to contain under the weak control of her discernment. 

After realizing what she had done, her hand shakily declined. She was breathing heavily as her head bowed down.

"Ginny…please listen…" Harry persisted, still not letting go of her, and undeterred by the burning pain in his cheek.

"I saw all I needed to see" she whispered, her voice chastened

She looked up at him. And her eyes were filled with tears.

For amidst all the anger, there was pain.

Harry would have rather received another blow from Ginny, rather than see her like this. The Ginny Weasley he came to know was strong and steadfast, someone who could withstand hardships. But now, she looked weak. She was crying… 

__

Did I do this? 

The question pierced through him like a thousand swords, and the sight of Ginny in pain… because of him, was more than unbearable.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, meaning it with all his grief, with all his love. "…I'm so sorry" he let go of her, but hoping at the same time that she would stay despite the freedom. 

His hopes remained a reverie, as Ginny walked away silently

Abandoning Harry in his regretful solitude 

***A/N: ooooh, did I disappoint people in this chapter? If I did, forgive me… but you have to understand that to every story there must be a conflict. And in mine, this is it! 

And YES. I know that it's too short and it took long at the same time. PLEASE forgive me once again, our teachers are giving us LOTS of work, and I'm pretty stressed… please understand… 

Anyway, **PLEASE **review!!! I shall wait till I get 70 reviews, then I'll post the next chappie… : ) 


	9. Chapter 8: Stay

Same Disclaimers apply!!!

A/N: AAAAAAck! I didn't know I'd get that much reviews in so little time! Now I'm under time pressure… *sweatdrops* 

anyway, I'd like to thank all who have been reviewing… namely huzza, yochanan, redbird, figure, texas emma, jake I, blue eyes, Ginny 1946, Gwenivere, An93x, gundamhardcore, crazy manga girl, erik, aowyn, alli-baby, scalene tristy, cuttiesarra, catherine, leah phoenix, iloverwforever, solitary star, gily, and… uh… I think that's it… please forgive me if I failed to put your name, but thanks anyway to all of you who reviewed! 

Chapter 8: Stay

Ginny walked listlessly along the dark corridors of the school, as tears continuously cascaded from her eyes. She had no knowledge of her destination, nor time, nor anything else...

But Harry. 

Harry, the man she loved. 

Harry, the man who battered her heart.

She didn't want to go back to her room yet, for she was certain that Harry would find her there. And she didn't want to see Harry. But the thoughts have made it impossible, for he was always there in her mind… but the sights weren't pleasing. For he was kissing Cho. 

__

Harry… were you merely playing with me? Was it all just a joke? All those times we had spent together… were they meaningless to you?

It wouldn't have hurt so much if I _felt that way…_

…But I don't

She reposed on the wall, her back against it, as she buried her face in her hands. She had just come to the realization that she loved Harry… but Harry might not.

She sat down onto the cold floor, and hugged her knees. She was tired. Tired from shedding great amounts of tears. Tired from walking long distances that were unknown to her. Tired from thinking too much....

And for once, she was tired of living.

__

I guess that's what I get…

For falling in love

For falling too deep

For giving him my all…

Until nothing is left of me.

She felt empty. Like a body without soul. A heart without love. 

"Weasley?"

__

That voice… 

no…not him… not now…

"What are you doing here?" the voice of Draco Malfoy asked 

She abruptly stood up and attempted to compose herself. She tried to steady her breathing, but it was too difficult. She wiped the tears, but it didn't hide the noticeable swollen eyes, which confirmed that she had been crying.

"What are _you _doinghere?" she returned the question to the gray eyed boy, her voice cracked

"This happens to be the way to the Slytherin room" 

Ginny looked around her surroundings, obviously confused. She hadn't bothered to see where she was going, or where she was in. 

Torches on the walls dimly lit the hall. And Draco's face slowly became concerned as he looked at her. It was strange for Ginny, for this was the first time she has seen him with this expression. She got over the thought as she reminded herself that Draco and she were already friends.

"Is there something wrong with you?" he asked in an unusual worried tone 

She silently cursed the torches for giving enough light to show her face, which gave off the actuality that she was crying.

"I…I'm fine" she lied

"You were sitting on the floor in the middle of the night, your eyes are swollen, and you don't know where you are. You don't seem fine to me" he said in-a-matter-of-factly

Ginny frowned at him, and was frustrated at the fact that he made sense. 

"Would you just leave me alone for now?" she said, though not fully meaning it. Somewhere inside her, there was the desire to have someone to talk to, someone to comfort her.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked, ignoring her request

"I don't"

"I think we should"

"I don't" 

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If I wanted you to stay, I would have _asked_ you to stay!" she said angrily, finally losing her temper. 

Draco looked at her. She was fuming. He wanted to know what it was that made her cry. Badly. But she didn't want to let him know. And there's no use forcing her, and so he decided to leave.

Ginny eventually calmed down, and looked over at Draco. He was turning to leave. Then she regretted what she said. She rejected his concerns. She lied to him. She lied to _herself._

She summoned all the courage she needed before saying 

"Draco"

He turned back to her

And the word came out simply but meaningfully

"Stay"

***A/N: whoooooooops! Too short! But what do you expect from a girl with only 6 hours of sleep, a long test in history the next day, 3 presentations for three different subjects on the same day, and a long homework in math left undone? 

So sorry for the shortness… but again, please try to understand. I've still got lots to do besides this. 

But anyway, **please** review. I'd really appreciate it. 


	10. Chapter 9: Bad Day

Same disclaimers apply!

Chapter 9: bad day

Ginny awoke to the loud noises that came ringing through her ears.

Ron and Hermione's voices, screaming at each other.

"Damn it…" she groaned, slowly opening her eyes

She tried to sit up, throwing aside the covers that entangled on her body. When she finally got on her feet, pain shot through her head like a bunch of needles were being inserted to it. She fell back weakly on the bed, massaging her temples.

"What in bloody hell?" she said, frustrated. She had gotten up to a very bad start today. She tried remembering why her head was in so much pain.

And the events of last night came like a tidal wave.

Harry kissing Cho… She herself slapping Harry with all the anger she had… and walking away… to find…

Draco?

Yes, it was Draco. It was Draco who comforted her last night. It was he who had somehow lessened the pain she felt. But not entirely. He had stayed with her, and asked if she wanted to talk. But she said that she would have rather not. And he respected her decision. And so they just sat there. With Draco doing most of the talking. She learned a lot about him last night. And found that he was not what he seems to be, that behind the cold demeanor, there was an admirable person. A side of him that was rarely seen by others. A side of him that Ginny got to know, and eventually like.

He stayed with her, until her head fell on his shoulder, when the clutches of sleep finally won her over. He woke her up of course, being that he didn't know the way to the way to her room in the Gryffindor Tower. But if he had, he would have carried her there.

And that only reminded her of Harry. When he carried her to her room after detention. When they were still…

Ginny shook away the thought. It only made her mind hurt more. And not to mention her heart hurt as well.

She jumped at the voice of a fellow 5th year Gryffindor, literally tearing open the door. 

"Good morning!!!" her friend exclaimed as she went inside "We need to go down now, Ginny! There's an assembly at the Great Hall!" she then left with her high-pitched happy voice that did nothing but make Ginny more irritated. 

She stared at the door left open and frowned. What else was there to do?

She slowly stood up, and struggled to ignore the pain that invaded her head. 

__

I have a feeling this is going to be a bad, bad day…

***************************************************************************************************************

Harry wasn't feeling any better. You could even say he was feeling worse. Last night was certainly still in his mind. Pain refused to leave him, or even just go easy on him. And it was what was keeping him from getting up this morning.

How was he to face Ginny? After what he had done? He hadn't meant it on purpose, of course, but Ginny was the stubborn type. She was a hard person to convince. And it was going to be much, much harder to regain her love.

But was her love really gone? No… it can't be, can it? Love can't come and go like that. It takes time… days, weeks, months, years… maybe eternity to erase love that strong. 

But he couldn't be too sure. He was only basing these theories on what _he_ felt.

And he definitely still loves Ginny. More than anything the world has to offer. 

That he was sure of.

***************************************************************************************************************

The Great Hall sprang to life as the Headmaster declared that their examinations were to be cancelled due to some problems. Ginny was slightly glad. She even gave off a faint smile. Harry reacted the same way.

And while everyone was jumping up and down, they just stayed on their seat. In the midst of all the joyous cheers and applauds from students, they caught each others eyes. It was only for a brief moment, since Ginny quickly looked away. Pretending that nothing had happened. Harry, on the other hand, kept his eyes on her. But when Ron clapped his back, he snapped out of his trance and looked away as well. And when he did, Ginny looked over to him again.

And thus this was the way the day went; side glances from either Ginny or Harry when everyone was around, Harry trying to talk to Ginny when no one else noticed, Ginny avoiding him, Harry growing desperate and trying to write her letters, but couldn't quite come up with the right words, and Ginny pretending that this was just one ordinary day.

When it definitely wasn't. 

****A/N: **Please review, I'd accept it as a simple Christmas gift. Lovelots- desert mist ^.^**


	11. Chapter 10: Revenge

Same disclaimers apply!

A/N: Gee huzza, don't ask me such questions! I do not know why Dumbledore cancelled exams. I admit it. But I don't think anyone would care… (I hope… *sweatdrops*) anyway, here is the 10th chappie! Pls review! 

Chapter 10: Revenge

Something cold brushed past Ginny's nose. She gently touched the area where the cool feeling touched and looked up to see the first signs of white snow falling from the sky. She smiled. She has always loved snow. And this was the first time that it fell this year. 

Snow… it always starts this way. It starts falling little by little, one by one. But it wouldn't take too long for it to blanket almost everything in sight. Even the highest of towers, and the lowest of pits, would somehow be touched by snow. It gave pleasures, like the nice snowball fights, the fun process of building a snowman. And it also provided obstacles, like the too-high caparison of snow that covered paths that are needed to be crossed… 

It would be most difficult to rid of snow, for it was heavy, ample, and massive. You would think that it would be an impossible task, to purge the great white hills and awning of snow… until the season of winter ends. 

Until you find the new season melting it away, erasing its last remains, until completely gone. 

And a thought crossed through Ginny's mind.

__

…. would our love be like snow, Harry? Starting out weakly, then growing stronger each passing day? Would it cover all the problems, the quandaries, no matter how hard? It definitely did give me pleasure… and obstacles in the way as well. But our love still survived, didn't it? It was impossible to crush our love, or to annul it…

… but would this new complication melt it away? Like the summer sun paying no heed to the slowly dissolving snow?

She felt her heart ache. Has she been blind all this time? She has been refusing to talk to Harry for three days already. And it was a very hard thing to do. 

But maybe he did have an explanation for it all. Maybe there was a rational reason why that incident had occurred 3 nights ago. They had gone through far more difficult obstacles than this, and maybe this was just one of them. 

She made up her mind and decided to look for Harry, ask for an explanation. She ran back to the school, as snow fell in all directions. 

*******************************************************************************

Harry looked out the window which displayed the first snowflakes falling onto the grounds. He was staring at the scene from the abandoned classroom, waiting. For nothing in particular. This was where Ginny and he used to meet when they still kept their relationship secret. Maybe he was just reliving all those moments spent inside this small room. 

The last three days hadn't been very enjoyable. How could he possibly enjoy when the love of his life refuses to face him? 

Ron and Hermione already knew. And Ron did not hesitate at all to show all his feelings about the whole situation. He punched Harry in the gut. And they hadn't been talking to one another since then. Hermione avoided the two. Spent most of her time in the library. 

How can one accidental incident change everything so quickly? Now he was alone, with no one but himself to cope with.

"Harry"

He turned towards the voice. 

It was Cho standing at the half-opened doorway. He hadn't seen her since that night she kissed him. When she seemed to realize what she had done, when Ginny left Harry that fateful night, she just ran away. Cowardly ran away.

Harry looked at her, with a not-so-surprised expression. She probably came to apologize. It was about time. She might have just taken time to gather all the courage she needed for this moment.

She looked nervously walked nearer to him, leaving the door slightly open. "I-I'm sorry" she blurted out.

Harry remained silent, not knowing if he should forgive her or not. She has caused him too much trouble already, and 'sorry' didn't seem to make up for all of it. 

"Harry… please… I…" she looked down at her feet "I've been drinking that night. Cedric didn't want to leave my mind… and I…" she paused and looked up at him with tears welling up in her eyes "I thought that maybe… you could make me feel better… I was drunk Harry. Please understand…"

Harry felt sorry for her. He didn't know if he should still be angry at her, but right at this moment all he felt was pity. Cedric had left her hoping, still wishing for more love. And then in an instant it all ended. Just like that. 

The pitiful side of Harry took over him entirely as he took her in a friendly and consoling embrace. He felt Cho return the gesture as she buried her head in his chest, dampening his robes with her tears. 

"I'm so sorry" she whispered through muffled sobs. 

"It's fine" Harry whispered comfortingly "I understand"

*******************************************************************************

Hidden in the dark, Ginny peeked through the creak in the door, eyes wide. 

__

No… not again…

There he was. Wrapping Cho in an embrace. All hopes of them getting back together vanished at the very sight. 

She couldn't take this anymore. She sped away from the door, running, but this time with a definite destination. She wasn't going to get lost anymore. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to fall, like a weakling. She was going to find a way to make herself forget Harry.

And it was a way which involved the participation of a certain Slytherin…

*******************************************************************************

Ginny ran. She was looking for Draco. Only he can help her. It wasn't very hard to look for him. She found out that he also fancied reading, and so he would often be found somewhere where he wouldn't be expected to be seen. In some latent place in the library.

She opened the door that led to the library. She looked around, for any sign of Draco. Finding none, she began to walk further into the not-so-visited places in the library. And there he was. 

The flaxen blonde hair, emerging from a book that two hands held closely to the owners face. 

She walked towards the figure and pulled a chair across him. Draco shot up at the sound of the creaking of the chair, and was rather startled to see Ginny. 

"Ginny" he said in a whisper "what are you doing here?"

Ginny forced a smile. "Can you come with me?"

*******************************************************************************

Ginny lead Draco to the Astronomy Tower, with the Slytherin's hand in the Gryffindor's. Draco had asked for several times what this was all about, but Ginny always answered him with a "Just follow me".

Soon they reached their destination. In the tower, Ginny still held on Draco, who seemed to be feeling awkward about the sudden bearings. 

"Alright Ginny, we're here. Now what's this all about?" Draco wanted to know

Ginny squeezed his hand and turned to face him. "What's wrong with wanting to spend some time alone with you?" 

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

__

Ginny? Spend time with me? Alone?

Ginny saw the expression that spread across Draco's face. She let go of his hand and took a step even closer to him. She inclined her hand to Draco's cheek…

And kissed him.

At first, it was like kissing a rock. Draco remained motionless. He was still in awe. But somehow, he snapped out of his trance at the feel of her lips against his. 

He returned the kiss. He didn't know why he did. Maybe he was just so madly in love with her, and now she was here, letting him have her. But what about Harry? Was there still something between him and her? …Was he merely being used?

But all thoughts slipped out of his confused mind as he continued to kiss her, savoring the moment that might end without him wanting it to.

Ginny didn't know what she was doing either. It was probably just the sudden urge to take revenge on Harry. She wasn't thinking right at the moment, since was revenge was all that filled her mind. 

But now, she knew full well of what was happening. Aware of the lips of Draco Malfoy on hers. She couldn't pull back. Crossed the line. And all she could so was move in further… 

__

Maybe I can learn to accept him…

Maybe he can make me forget about Harry …

__

Maybe…

I can learn to love him…

***A/N: Did I piss off you guys? So sorry. But this is still part of the plot…

so just please understand the way this story is going…

But I can assure you one thing: this story will end Happily Ever After. So keep on reading!

****

PLS REVIEW as well and make a 13 year old weirdo happy. I LOVE all of you who reviewed and also to those who are about to… : )

And also, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

__


	12. Chapter 11: Forget

Same disclaimers apply

A/N: hey! I changed the summary! Woohoo! The old one didn't seem very catchy…

Oh, and sorry for the tenses!

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Here is the 11th chapter…

Chapter 11: Forget

__

Maybe I can learn to accept him…

Maybe he can make me forget about Harry …

__

Maybe…

I can learn to love him…

But a voice somewhere in the corner of her mind screamed that this was wrong.

All wrong.

Not right at all. It felt like…

he was betraying Harry.

But why? They were over, weren't they? 

This was the only way she thought she can get over all the pain, all the sadness…

Then why? Why does this feel so wrong?

Draco's lips suddenly pulled away. His face was unreadable. 

"What are we doing?" he asked quietly, slowly standing apart from her

Ginny's mind was also forming the same question. She decided to answer him. "We… we were kissing…"

"I know. But why?" Draco frowned "Is there still something between you and-"

"No" Ginny said "There is nothing… at all…anymore"

__

That's right… 

You don't love him anymore…

Not anymore…

Draco looked at her face, as if examining it. Ginny suddenly felt self-conscious, she didn't like people staring at her like that. 

Then Draco advanced on her, and again kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny marveled at the very act.

She needed to forget about Harry, and she will, by all means, do so. 

She delved in deeper into Draco's mouth, and forcefully erased all thoughts of Harry.

__

Make me forget…

***************************************************************************************************************

"What?!" Ron fumed, not at all believing his ears. He glared at his sister, who in turn, looked very calm.

"I am going to the Yule Ball with Draco" she said, as if this was perfectly normal.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?! you cannot and will not go with Malfoy!"

"You aren't someone to order me around, Ron."

"I'm your older brother!"

"You're older by one year"

"That's enough to make me superior to you! And I know that Draco is just one arrogant git with no respect for others and-"

"You don't know him, Ron. I do. And he's not at all like anything you think he is." She stated "I am going to the Yule Ball with him, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Ron withered at her and finally decided to let it go. He knew his sister was strong, and he wouldn't be able to stop her anyway. So why try?

"Does Harry know?" he asked looking at her steadily

She shook her head. "I don't mind who he goes with, he can go with Cho for all I care, so he's not entitled to know who I'm going with either"

__

Doing a great job, Ginny

Superb.

That's right.

You don't care.

"I'm going to class, you better be going ,too" She turned to the portrait hole and left with not another word. 

***************************************************************************************************************

The Yule Ball was drawing nearer, and Harry was oblivious to the fact that he didn't have date. 

Why the hell should he care, if Ginny wasn't his partner? 

He wasn't going to the stupid Yule Ball. Or at least not with a date.

All he cared about was getting Ginny back. He needed to tell her about the whole incident, and make things clear.

That's why he was going to her class right now. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He was determined to talk to her. And make her listen.

In a corner, he watched the door open, and all the students excitedly gushing out. He searched for a hint of red among the many heads. Finally finding her flaming red hair, he stepped out of the corner. Too many students were in his way, so he tiptoed to see her better. 

And as he did, he saw him.
    
    Draco Malfoy, holding Ginny's hand. He has also been waiting for her on the other corner. He stiffened at the scene. 

And finally, without thinking, he lost it.
    
    He ran towards them and got his wand out. Draco saw him and did the same, his free hand not leaving Ginny's. She wasn't aware of Harry being there. 

"Get your hands off her" Harry said austerely, pointing his wand at Draco.

Ginny turned around, and was surprised to see a very serious Harry Potter.

Draco smirked, pointing his own wand at his opponent. "Why should I?"

Ginny was staring at Harry with daggers. Then, as if Harry felt her piercing glare, he shifted his attention to her. He then stared at her as well, a very nervous expression on his face.

Ginny brought her hand up, and put it on Harry's wand, declining it.

"Ginny…" Harry started

"Let's go, Draco" Ginny pretended not to hear, and turned her back on him.

Draco put his wand down as well, but his eyes were still on Harry. He has never seen his enemy like this.

So inconsolable.

So forlorn.

__

Do you really love her, Potter?

Ginny tugged on his robes and he abruptly looked away. 

"Yes, let's go…" he answered, and they departed.

***A/N: **pls. review!**

And Merry Christmas!!! lovelots- desert mist 


	13. Chapter 12: Cliffhanger

Same disclaimers blah blah blah…

***A/N: Hey all! Thanks for the reviews! Please don't get mad at me for all the sad happenings in this story, because I assure you that it will all end happily ever after, okay? ; ) 

Chapter 12: Cliffhanger

Ginny rubbed her hands together to fight off the cold, for the gloves she wore merely only lessened it. She was out in the school grounds, early in the morning, and the sun had only begun to shine a few moments ago. There were no more classes to be attended, and the students were all finally declared free, even if only for a while until the season ends. 

She had no clue as to where she was going. She had only found herself wake up so ere long a while ago, and the energy in her body needed to be used. So here she was, sauntering along the grounds, as the freshness of the day congested the medium of the place. Every breath that she made formed a cloud, because of the cool draft that came with the winter season, as well as the several snowflakes that were descending from above. 

It was the 22nd of December. Only one more night and it would be Christmas Eve. Only one more day and it would be the Yule Ball. She had decided to go with Draco. She knew it would surprise a lot of people, but she had learned that what other people thought should cease to matter if you want to live a happy life.

And she was bent on living a happy life. 

A few more minutes still found her strolling carelessly about in the grounds, and still with no harbor. 

But where she was now surprised even her. 

The Lake. 

She was a few meters a way from the lake. And fewer meters away from Harry. 

He was facing its halcyon waters, with his hands hidden in the pockets of his robes. Just like he always did, Ginny thought. She remained silent, not aspiring to disturb him for he was unaware of her presence. She quietly walked further back, so that when he turns to her direction, he still wouldn't see her. 

He seemed to be in the pivot of thought as Ginny watched him, in the same plight as he. 

__

I wonder… what are you thinking about, Harry? 

Me?

Us?

A single tear cascaded from her eye as she found herself hoping that he was. But she hastily wiped the sign of her hope, hating herself for even thinking about it. And even more for staring at him like that. 

She walked away nimbly, leaving who she thought was only Harry. 

But farther away, eclipsed from her sight, were another pair of gray eyes intently watching the whole scene. 

***************************************************************************************************************

The thin golden chain hung from his right hand, with the small jewel directly falling in front of his eyes. His emerald green orbs were looking at it with the guise of agitation, debating on the choices he had been acquainted with: to give the necklace to Ginny, or not. 

Prior to the not so pleasing events that happened recently, Harry had been so eager for Christmas. For the necklace he thought he would never be able to give was finally going to be owned by the only person he veritably loves, Ginny Weasley. 

He couldn't resist buying the necklace from a muggle shop, and made an oath to himself that he would only give it to the one person he is truly in love with. 

He knows that he is in love with Ginny. But Ginny, he feared, might have already given her love to someone else. 

In this case, that someone else was Draco Malfoy.

At first he couldn't believe it. How could Ginny have possibly even talked to Malfoy? What more, decide to go to the Yule Ball with him? 

Unimaginable. But then, Ginny always does things for a reason. And all he can do now is respect whatever reason that is.

He put the necklace back in its box, which was just as elegant as what it subsumed. He put the small container inside his trunk and stood up, heading for the door.

***************************************************************************************************************

Harry walked along the school's corridors, constantly smiling at those who greeted him with their own. There wasn't much to do, so he decided to go to the library to read, not to learn, but to get his mind off all the problems that were occupying his mind.

Soon, the path to the library became lesser monopolized, for there were no more people walking along there. 

He was just starting to relax, when suddenly a pair of hands roughly pulled him out of his way.

***A/N: **pls review!!!** And if you can guess who 'roughly pulled harry out of his way', you get a prize from me!!! What's the prize you ask? A nice warm hug! ok, whatever…, 

but still, please review!!! 

Oh, and I couldn't think of a nice title for this chappie, so there.


	14. Chapter 13: Draco

Same disclaimers apply

***A/N: I love you The Spangled Pandemonium for that wonderful statement: QUALITY, NOT QUANTITY... I finally have something to say when people complain about my short chapters! : )

Thanks for all the reviews! 

Chapter 13: Draco

A pair of hands roughly pulled Harry out of his way and into a room, making him stumble in the process. He was pushed further in it, and Harry fell on the floor in a brusque manner, all the while unable to look at the person's face. He heard the door close and he struggled to compose himself, scrambling up and searching for his wand in his pocket. After finally retrieving it, he brought it out, and pointed it to the person, who was still facing the door.

A cloak was over the person's head, and when he turned to face Harry, his green eyes went huge. "Malfoy?! What in bloody hell is going on here?!" 

Draco Malfoy looked completely amicable, not seeming to take regard of the wand pointed directly at him. He advanced towards Harry, and commanded "Put the wand down"

"No" Harry said firmly

"It's about Ginny. I'm here to talk" 

At this, Harry frowned in uncertainty, not knowing if he should trust the man before him. Malfoy _is _his enemy, but he also did know something about Ginny. And at the mention of her name, Harry grew desperate, and the desperation made him decline his wand, and stored it in his pocket again. Malfoy took this chance and stepped toward Harry, then suddenly thrust his fist in Harry's stomach.

Harry winced in pain at the action, falling on his knees as he clutched his stomach. He looked up at Malfoy, who still remained placid and was looking down at him apathetically. "That's for hurting her"

"I never meant to hurt her!" Harry defended, and though his stomach was still aching, he strained to stand up facing Malfoy. 

"What did you do then?" Malfoy inquired, still in the same cold manner.

"Cho! She… she was drunk, and she just kissed me, and Ginny saw… and…" Harry tried to explain, his head falling down in defeat. 

"So you're just going to let me have her? After all you've been through, you're just going to give her away? You have no right to have her then, if you can't even fight for her." 

At the last words Harry brought his head up, and looked directly into Malfoy's eyes with determination. "I never meant to hurt her. I love her. And if I have to give my life for her, I would. " 

"If you'd do that, why can't you do such a simple thing as to just tell her what happened?" Malfoy demanded

"I _was_ going to. Until I saw her with you." Harry answered looking away

"Potter, what makes you think she's happy with me?" Harry's head snapped back towards Malfoy, whose face was still as it was, expressionless.

"I…She seemed…fine with you." 

"Well, she's not. I've seen the way she looks at you, acts towards you." Malfoy paused and looked hard at Harry "She loves you. And I reckon you love her as well. Meet her at the Astronomy tower on Christmas Eve. Explain all the damned things you need to explain. And if you do get back together, and you hurt her again, I will not hesitate to use my wand on you." Malfoy threatened sedately, making Harry look small. He stared at Harry with a hard glare before he turned away and headed towards the door.

Before he did though, Harry asked curiously "Malfoy, why are you doing this?"

He took a deep breath, then said "because I love her" 

He exited, leaving Harry, for once, grateful for Mafoy. 

**************************************************************************************************************

Ginny looked at her reflection on the mirror, frowning. She was trying on her maroon dress robes, which she was to use for the Yule Ball. Fred and George bought her the robes which were extremely elegant, too elegant, she once thought. Then she learned that they got the money from Harry, the money he won from the triwizard tournament. It made her feel uneasy, knowing that what she was wearing technically came from Harry. But she dismissed the thought hastily, as this was the only appropriate clothing she could wear for the upcoming occasion.

She gathered all her hair and kept it in a fist, exposing her bare neck. She analyzed her figure, and noticed how thin she was. It wasn't bad, though, since her body was slender and lithe, with flattering curves. Her hair, when not tied, reached just above her waist, wavy and flaming red. Her face had a cordial complexion, and had grown out of the old childhood freckles, with full pink lips were sweet and yet teasing, making them tempting to kiss. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and they always seemed to give out her emotions, even if they were given out unwillingly. Although she wasn't the prettiest girl in school, she was still beautiful in her own way, and she smiled softly at the thought of this. 

She let go of her hair, and they fell in all directions, covering the sides of her face. She pulled them back behind her ear and sat down. Although she knew that the Yule Ball was supposed to be an anticipated event, she felt that she wasn't awaiting it with high spirits. But she promised herself that she would try to enjoy herself.

Even if she wasn't attending it with Harry. 

***A/N: Remember people…QUALITY, NOT QUANTITY! (thanks again patty)

I love Draco Malfoy. And so I dedicate this chappie to him, and named it after him, as well. (actually, I'm just running out of titles, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him) 

Anyway, **PLS REViEW!!!** I am going to love you even more for it!

Oh and about the prize… *hugs everyone who guessed Draco Malfoy* …I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! Hehehehe… ^.^


	15. Chapter 14: The Astronomy Tower

Same disclaimers!

***A/N: hey! Sorry I took long to update… but I have reasonable excuses! I was hospitalized for 4 days, and I was weak and stuff… whatever. Hehe. Well, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! 

Anyway, on with the story! 

Chapter 14: The Astronomy Tower

"Excuse me…" Ginny tried to pass through the large varieties of couples occupying the corridors. It was Christmas Eve, the Yule Ball. While everyone was on their way to the Great Hall, which was where they were supposed to be, Draco had suggested that they meet in the Astronomy Tower. Ginny knew better than to argue, and so she simply agreed to his request. She hadn't seen Draco the whole day, and she couldn't help thinking that he was avoiding her, this only mae her more eager to meet him tonight. 

Finally getting through the crowd, Ginny sighed in relief at the quieter path to the Astronomy Tower which she was now about to embark on. She started walking silently to her destination as the noise drowned into the tranquility of what she left behind.

***************************************************************************************************************

Harry walked back and forth in the dark room, his footsteps echoing in the stillness of the Astronomy Tower. He didn't know how he was going to start explaining to Ginny all that he needed to, or how he was going to make her believe him, but he was sure as hell that he would make her listen. Draco Malfoy, who surprisingly didn't ask for anything in return, gave the opportunity to him, and he wasn't going to let it pass.

He reached into the pockets of his robes in search of his gift. After retrieving it, he held it tight and wished silently for all the courage he might need in all he was about to do. Harry laughed nervously at his own thoughts.

__

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the brave Gryffindor who faced Voldemort himself… is afraid of a girl. 

Yes. Harry Potter is quivering in fear of a girl.

But she isn't just any girl…

She's Ginny Weasley. The girl who has gained power over you, without even trying. The girl with beauty that no one can equal, simply because of the uniqueness of all that she is. The girl who can make you go weak in the knees by her mere touch.

Ginny Weasley, the girl who you learned to love unconditionally, without any effort. 

Just then the large doors creaked open, and the soft voice he had been craving to hear, and yet dreading at the same time, broke the silence.

"Draco?"

***

"Draco?" Ginny called as she entered the slightly dark room. "Draco? Are you here?" She walked further inside at the sound of footsteps nearing her.

Who she saw made her gasp in shock.

"Harry?!" She shrieked, her voice reiterating, and her body moving backwards. 

"Gin, don't scream, please" Harry pleaded as he advanced on her.

Ginny, her instinct taking over, moved further back and away from Harry at this. But the floor, being uneven, didn't allow any more steps, as it caught Ginny's heel at her retreat. 

"What the-" She didn't get to finish her statement, for she lost her balance and almost fell back. But Harry pulled her wrist, and her weight shifted completely towards him, causing them both to fall roughly on the hard floor. 

Harry winced in pain at the loud thud emitted by the force of his back against the floor. Ginny was on top of him and simply staring, as her mind went completely blank, and her vision consisted of nothing more than Harry Potter.

***A/N: I am begging you to please review! Please please please please please please please! I've missed them! : )


	16. Chapter 15: Apologies

***A/N: sorry for the long wait, I have been lazy lately. No excuse for it, I was lazy. And I'm sorry for it. Thanks for waiting, though! I love you all who reviewed [notice how I profess my love to the reviewers in every chapter? Hehehe] and those who plan on doing so! 

And I still don't own any of the characters… [this is getting annoyingly customary, the whole 'I don't own' thing, but heck! That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to get sued by people who claim that I didn't do the whole 'I don't own' thing.] I'm very talkative today… 

Ok! On with the story which I have dragged you into! 

****

Chapter 15: Apologies

Harry Potter. That was just about all that occupied any conscious thought that happened to wander in her brain.

Harry Potter. The emerald green eyes. The unruly black hair. The trademark lightning shaped scar. It all belonged to Harry Potter. 

Ginny hadn't taken a good look at him since…

It had been a while since Ginny forced herself into ignoring Harry Potter and everything associated with him. 

But now that she has a more or less clear look at the boy for the first time since then, and despite the muffled protests in her brain screaming 'no! not again!', she couldn't help but fall helplessly in daze at the mere sight of him. Even if the sight was brought about by the very uncomfortable position that she got them into. 

They were still practically sprawled on the floor with Harry wincing in pain and Ginny on top of him, inevitably staring stupidly at the specimen before her, thoughts starting to linger in her addled brain. 

__

I almost forgot how good he looks…

__

I almost forgot the unique feeling he gives me just by simply being there…

I almost forgot…

"Ginny" Harry started, yanking Ginny out of her own world and pushing her into reality. 

Ginny shook her head, as if waking from a dream, which somehow _was_ what she was in. She looked at Harry, her face going from dazed to angry when her mind finally registered that this was wrong. She scrambled to get away from Harry and after succeeding, stood up and eyed Harry as he did the same. 

When they were both composed and standing apart from each other, Harry once again was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Malfoy told me to meet you here."

"He didn't tell me you were going to be here" Ginny said, her voice cold.

"I guess he knew that you would refuse if he did" 

"Why would Draco do this?" Ginny demanded angrily

"He wants to let me explain to you all the things I need to" answered Harry

"He wouldn't do that"

"Look, he wouldn't have let me meet you here if he knew I was up to no good. I need to talk to you and you need to listen" Harry's voice was commanding, and this was because he was determined to explain things, no matter what.

Ginny frowned at him, but surprisingly said, "Fine. I came here anyway. So just say what it is you need to. I want to get this over with."

Harry was relieved to hear her say that she would listen. Although she said it in a rather cold manner, it still meant good.

"Thank you. Now where do I start…" his voice trailed off as he scratched his head sheepishly

"Why don't you start by how you kissed Cho?" Ginny said, growing annoyed.

"Gin, I didn't mean that! She was drunk. She was thinking of Cedric at that moment. She needed someone. I happened to be there. She kissed me. I would have pulled away, even if you weren't there. I'm sorry." He said this all without even pausing to breathe, but Ginny caught each word anyway. What triggered her though, was the 'Cho was thinking of Cedric' part.

Slowly her mind opened. What if _she _was left by a loved one so suddenly, without even a goodbye? What if _she_ was left mourning? Thinking of all the regrets that arrived when she was abandoned? What if all _she _had were memories to relive and dreams to linger? What if it haunts _her _every night? Every day? Every hour? Every _second_? 

Her brows furrowed at the similarities that she had with Cho. When she left Harry, she went to Draco. 

__

Oh. My. God.

She was just as bad as Cho.

"Harry, I'm sorry" Ginny whispered, her head bowed down in shame. "I'm so sorry…" she fell to her knees, and buried her face in her hands.

Harry was surprised seeing her do this. Hell, _he _was supposed to be the one apologizing, right? He knelt down in front of her. "Sorry? For what?" he asked 

"For leaving you like that. For not even trying to listen, and understand. For being so damn stubborn!" she said in frustration, still keeping her eyes away from Harry's. 

Harry smiled, as he gently cupped her chin and urged her to look at him. 

"Look at me, Ginny"

Ginny complied, her brown orbs slowly and rather fearfully moving towards Harry's direction. When their eyes finally locked, Harry, all too suddenly, closed the gap between them with a soft kiss on her lips. Ginny's eyes widened at the momentary shock, but then she never before did succeed in resisting the urge to melt into his kiss, so why start now? And so she felt her heart race, her body grow numb, and her senses lose motility. The world squandered meaning, and all that was there was Harry Potter.

Yup, It was the same old feeling she got when Harry kisses her, same old, and yet it all seemed so new each time he does it. 

__

I almost forgot…

How much I love you…

Harry gently pulled away and held her hands in his. "So you forgive me?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes. do you forgive me?"

He kissed her again.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said when he finished, and took him in a warm embrace. He sighed, closing his eyes as he thought

__

Ginny…

I lost the will to fight,

the yearning to live.

all reason to be what I am,

the very essence of life itself…

I lost myself

When I lost you.

But now that you're back, here in my arms…

"Don't ever leave me again" Harry whispered in her ear, causing her to tighten her embrace.

"Never." She answered as she pulled away to look at him. "Harry, I want you to know that I never broke my promise. I love you. Even if I thought I didn't. Even when I forced myself not to, I love you. And I always will"

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that again" he stated as his face showed all signs of joy.

"Then let me know"

"I love you" Harry affirmed. 

Ginny's lips curved into an undeniable smile, then said "My knees are starting to hurt. I know we look romantic and all, but my knees are really starting to hurt."

Harry laughed as he stood up and helped Ginny do the same.

"So do you want to go to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked when they both were on their feet

"No, let's… stay here" she said, "I want to be alone with you tonight" 

Harry then got something out of his pocket. "I've been meaning to give this to you. Merry Christmas, Ginny." He said as he handed her the box. Ginny's eyes widened as she opened it, and said, "You didn't have to" 

"I know. But I wanted to" he said as he got the necklace out of the box and hooked it around Ginny's neck. 

"You really, really didn't have to, Harry" Ginny said, her face growing ashamed again. "I… didn't get you anything"

Harry laughed lightly. "It's fine" 

Ginny gave him a weak smile which he repaid with a small kiss.

"It's fine" he said again

They stayed in the Astronomy Tower, in an amount of time unknown and not cared for by both. They let the night treasure them in its comfort and the stars silent witnesses to their promises of love. 

***************************************************************************************************************

Right outside the door of the Tower, Draco Malfoy smiled to himself.

"It was great while it lasted" he silently told Ginny, and walked away, somehow glad that he made her happy. Even if she was happy with Potter.

***A/N: Poor Draco, you say? Haha! That is where you are wrong! For it is I who shall go to the Yule Ball with him! *chases after Draco as he walks away* 

Seriously, this is somewhat the end of my ficcie, but if you want an epilogue, then keep those reviews coming!!! (This is what you call bribery, mwahahahaha) so…** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **:P 

Oh and thanks for all the support you guys have given me when I was *ahem* sick. I appreciate all your comments! 

__

  


__


	17. Epilogue: Having Each Other

Same disclaimers.

***A/N: Here is the promised epilogue! And sorry if it took terribly long…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny stared at the flowers set before her bed. She really didn't have to look at the card to know whom it was from. 

Harry can be such a hopeless romantic sometimes. 

She took the card anyway and in it read simple words:

Meet me at the lake. I love you. 

Harry

She smiled to herself. She hadn't been doing that lately. Smiling. It was such a great feeling, now that she was capable of doing it again. For the first time it what seemed like eternity, she felt real happiness. 

And she couldn't seem to find it in anyone else but Harry Potter.

Gently tracing her finger on her necklace, she smiled once again, wider this time, more truthful to the overflowing joy that she felt. Then she stood up and prepared for the day. The day that would once again be filled with the love she thought she had lost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There he was. Again. Nothing different. Hands in pockets. Back face towards her. What could he have wanted to see her for?

"What's this about Harry?" she whispered to herself before approaching the man. 

Behind him, she was about to start, but Harry said "Hey", even before she knew that he noticed she was there. He still didn't turn to face her.

"Hey" she answered, looking in the direction he was.

"Thank you" Harry said softly.

Ginny snapped her head towards Harry, who's green eyes were now on her. 

"For what?" she asked in surprise

"For everything. For being there, for being here." He said, now turning his body completely towards her. "For forgiving me, for understanding me, and for accepting me. Thank you for being who you are. For keeping me, for caring for me. Thank you for completing my world. For loving me… For everything." Harry finished.

He really is a hopeless romantic. But put that aside and those are the most wonderful words that she has ever heard.

She wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately, bringing their faces together. 

"No. Thank _you. _" she whispered, before the kiss she had been longing for made the moment even more perfect.

__

So maybe the future isn't certain for us. Maybe there are even more obstacles to overcome, more problems to solve. Maybe the world still has so much more in store for us, to strengthen our young souls. Maybe time will reward us with much more wonderful moments, or grieving ones. 

Maybe more awaits us, down the path called life. 

But no matter how many 'maybes' of 'what-ifs' that the world throws at us, I am certain of one thing. As sure as the seasons will change, and the lifetimes were made to last, I am yours. And right now we have each other. 

Then maybe… the future wouldn't bring such fear, for I have you to look forward to it with. Maybe the obstacles won't be so hard to overcome, and the problems not too difficult to solve, for I have you to find the answers with. Maybe time would always be pleasant, for I have you to spend it with.

Maybe… life would be a great journey. 

For I have you. And you have me.

****

END

****

***Author's Notes:

Woohoo!!! *throws confetti into the air* I finished my first ever fic!!! I just want to tell you guys that writing this story has been a blast. I certainly wouldn't have gone this far if it weren't for the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate them. You have no idea how much I appreciate the time you spent to read my work. Really. Thanks a lot! And I love all of you who read and reviewed. Here are some who I deeply want to thank and acknowledge: 

TalleyAnne, Redbird, Texas Emma, The*Spangled*Pandemonium, Yochanan, INSANE HORSE LOVER, Jessica, Breizhonat, Nia 88, Krazy Kat, Lady Arwen, maischeph-ima badd kyd, Scalene Thirsty, Cailin, Jasini, Lawwwren, gundamharcore, I don't have a frickin pen nam, Wolfclaw, Hannah Holt, Princess Rachel, and EVERYONE ELSE!!! Pls forgive me if I didn't put your name in, but you know who you are right? 

LOVE YOU!!!

Oh, and I have another story too. it's entitled "oralle". I'm begging you to check it out. PLEASE!!!


End file.
